


Fascination

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other pilots are fascinated with something. Heero is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"It's remarkable, isn't it?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, yes. Simple fascinating," Quatre exclaimed.

"Barely concealed justice," Wufei marvelled.

"*That* is mine!" Duo ejaculated.

"Not yet, Maxwell. It could be mine!" everyone but Duo retorted. 

Heero, oblivious, walked through the hallway wearing his most comfortable pair of black spandex shorts and his most baby-soft green tank top. This was a designated no-mission day, so everyone was in their favorite clothing. However, because of the inate nature of Gundam pilots, all but Heero were in silky bathrobes with animal- shaped slippers.

The four bedroom-clothed pilots moved almost silently through the house, following the one perfect thing they knew.

A few moments later, as they were all crowded together watching Heero, he turned around and said, "Quit looking at my butt!"

Duo blushed. "But, Heero... it's perfect!"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Fascination can be controlled. All you need is a hand... and a little lube. You guys can go try now."

The other four pilots stood together, jaws dropped, just staring.

Heero walked away mumbling, "Fascination... my ass..."


End file.
